The Glitter Force Fantasy Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Glitter Force Fantasy. One day this afternoon, Serena and Robbie spends sometime together babysitting Flurry Heart. Robbie Diaz: Where's Flurry Heart...? There she is! Flurry Heart: (cooing happily) Serena: Wow, Robbie. You sure have a way with children Robbie Diaz: (chuckles as he blushed) Thanks, Serena. I'm actually good at this kinda thing. Later, Robbie and Serena started showing Flurry Heart her favorite toys. Flurry Heart: (playing with Smartypants) Robbie Diaz: (showing Flurry Heart the blocks) There we go, All done. As Robbie was getting out another stuffed animal, He accidentally knocked out the blocks. Robbie Diaz: Oops. Flurry Heart: (crying) Robbie Diaz: Aww nuts... Serena: It's okay, It happens sometimes. (picks up Flurry Heart) There, There, Flurry Heart. Don't cry, We'll fix it for you. (as she and Robbie rebuilds it) All better. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Serena. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Then, It was snack time for Flurry Heart as she was placed on the highchair and Serena brings out the applesauce. Serena: Open wide, Flurry Heart. Here comes Moltres coming for a landing. Flurry Heart: (opens and loves her applesauce) Serena: So, Robbie. What do you think? Robbie Diaz: Wow, I'm really impressed, Serena. Serena: (chuckles) Guess you're not the only who has a way with children. Later on, It was time for Flurry Heart to have her bath. Serena: Okay, Flurry Heart. It's bath time. So, Robbie placed Flurry Heart into the tub as Serena brings out her bath toys. Flurry Heart: (giggling and splashing) Robbie Diaz: Hey uhh... Serena... Can I ask you something? Serena: Of course, What is it? Robbie Diaz: Why did you came here to our town from Kalos? Serena: (giving Flurry Heart her toy boat) Oh, it's just my way of seeing the world, That's why I've signed up as Vice Principal Luna's new protégé at Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I see. Moments later after Flurry Heart's bath, Robbie and Serena were having fun babysitting. Serena: Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: (sniffs) Uh, What is that smell? Robbie Diaz: I'd better get her diaper changed. Serena: Robbie, Do you need any help? Robbie Diaz: I sure would, Serena. So, Serena started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Robbie catches her attention with Smartypants. Soon, Serena used a few baby wipes, ointment, powder and a fresh diaper and threw the dirty diaper away. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: (uses hand gels) There we go, All done. Robbie Diaz: (hears the bell) Oh, Her bottle's done. Serena: Robbie, Can I help with her bottle? Robbie Diaz: (checking the temperature) Sure, Serena. Serena: (as Robbie passed the bottle) Here's your ba-ba, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (finished drinking her bottle and groans as she gets gassy) Serena: What's wrong with Flurry Heart, I'd thought I'd fed her right. Robbie Diaz: Yes, You did fed her right, Serena. It's just that you have to burp her. Serena: Oh yeah, Silly me. (burping Flurry Heart) Flurry Heart: (belch) Robbie Diaz: See, Always work. (Glitter Force Theme Song Plays) ::Chorus :Here we go! :Go Go! :Glitter Force! :Go! Go! :Shining bright! There is light! So we can find our way! :And Forever and ever we will say... :Here we go! :Go Go! :Glitter Force! :Go! Go! :Shining bright! There is light! That we will see each day! :And Forever and ever will stay Glitter Force! :Glitter Force (x2) Trixie (V.O.): The Glitter Force Fantasy! Meanwhile at the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena since a great power of light. Lady Palutena: That's odd, I'm sensing a great power of light. Motherboard: Marina, Kelly, Karone, Gather the rest of the Rangers right away. Princess Marina: We're on it, Motherboard. Karone Hammond: Come on, Girls. Princess Kelly: Right behind you. At Canterlot High, Sonic and Sora were training each other in the gym with Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and everyone watching. Sonic the Hedgehog: You're about to eat my dust, Sora! Sora: In your dreams, Sonic! With their weapons clashed, Sonic and Sora gave everything they've got. Mordecai: Dude, Look at them go! Yoshi: I know, Wasn't that something? Rigby: Go, Sonic! Amy Rose: You can do it, Sora! Sunset Shimmer: They've trained very hard. Then, There was a call from Karone on Sunset's Morpher. Karone Hammond: Sunset, Gather the rest of our friends. Palutena wanted to see us. Sunset Shimmer: We're on our way, Karone. Just then, Sonic noticed his mother, Queen Aleena and his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Sonic the Hedgehog: (hugged his family) Mom, Manic, Sonia! It's so good to see you all! Queen Aleena: Sonic, We've missed you so much. Manic the Hedgehog: What's up, Bro. Sonia the Hedgehog: We were beginning to think we wouldn't find you. Yoshi: I'll be darned. Zoe Batheart: Wow. Rigby: Sonic, You know these guys? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yep, This is my mother, Queen Aleena. My brother, Manic, And my sister, Sonia. Queen Aleena: It is a pleasure to meet you all. Manic the Hedgehog: So, How'd ya been, Bro? Sonia the Hedgehog: Yeah, And who're your friends besides some of our friends? Sonic the Hedgehog: Meet Robbie and Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Rigby, Sunset Shimmer, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Penny, Sora, Karone Hammond, Marina, Kelly, Trixie, Coloratura a.k.a. Rara, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you, Manic and Sonia, Your majesty. Queen Aleena: Pleasure's all ours, Penny. (to Robbie) I'm also really greatful for you and you're friends taking care of my son, Robert. Robbie Diaz: It's no problem at all, Your majesty. Just glad to help out a friend. Karone Hammond: We have to meet with Palutena and Pit right away. Robin Diaz: Right behind you, Karone. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had a new evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot. It's time we get the new robot ready. Orbot: Yes, Boss. Cubot: Just about finished, Just had to add a few more parts. Dr. Eggman: Good, I have another plan to get rid of the Rangers. With that done, The new robot was created. Orbot: Dr., May I present, Egg-Fairy. Egg-Fairy: How may I serve you, Master? Dr. Eggman: Go to earth, And destroy the Power Rangers. Egg-Fairy: Yes, Master. So, Egg-Fairy flew all the way down to Earth. Meanwhile at a house, Emily Holmes was really excited because school is off for the summer. Emily Holmes: It's so good to take a summer break from school, This is the life. Candy: You said it, Emily. It doesn't get any better then this. Speaking of which, I could go for some pizza. Suddenly, Emerl the Dark Warrior came out of nowhere behind them. Emerl: Actually, I've got different plans. Candy: (gasps and hides behind Emily) Emily Holmes: Who are you? Emerl: (chuckles) Let's just say, I'm a Dark Warrior and you're pixie friend is coming with. Emily Holmes: Not if I can help it. And for that, Emily used her Glitter Pact as it opened. Emily Holmes: Insert Glitter Charm! She inserted her Glitter Charm. Queen Euphoria: Activate Glitter Pact! Emily Holmes: Here I go, Glitter Force Makeover! Soon, a Glitter Puff poofed from out of nowhere. Emily Holmes: Glitter Puff, Apply Shades of Power! Finally, She was ready to fight Emerl. Emily Holmes: A fabulous shimmer, A glow in you're heart, I'm Glitter Lucky! Emerl: Hmph, Now then, Let's see what you can do. Glitter Lucky: You ask for it. As Glitter Lucky fought, Emerl took her down and captured Candy. Candy: (screaming) Emily!? Glitter Lucky: (gets up and gasps) Candy!? Emerl: Sorry about the short fight, But I've gotta jet. (takes out a Black Chaos Emerald) Chaos Control! With that, Emerl got away taking off on a flyer with Candy in a cage. Candy: Emily, Help!!! Glitter Lucky: CANDY!!!! Soon, Emily called Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn and the other glitter force girls. Emily Holmes: Girls, We've got trouble. Candy's been captured, Meet me at the Library of Legends, ASAP. At last, All of her friends came just in time. Emily Holmes: We've gotta save Candy, But how're we gonna do that? Kelsey Hill: Whoever this Dark Warrior is, We have to do what we can to save Candy. April Green: But we don't even know where he could have gone. Dawn Swanson: But, we must call someone else. Emily Holmes: We'll get her back, Somehow we must. Then, Chloe and Lily had an idea. Chloe Winter: Girls, Lily and I just have an idea. Emily Holmes: What is it, Chloe? Chloe Winter: We'll need help from the Data Squad Power Rangers, They've fought the Dark Warrior before. Lily Parker: Hey, Yeah, We saw a TV Commercial about them, look at this. As Lily got her phone out, The girls gathered around as As the commercial began. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Everyone. Red Data Squad Ranger, Robbie Diaz here. Have you ever thought that villains would try to take over the world and wanting heroes to fight them off? Then you come to the right place. However, Some multi-colored lights appeared Robbie Diaz: For we will help anyone in trouble! Atticus Akito: We're legendary heroes and ready for action! Zoe Batheart: All of us working together to fight evil! Mordecai: As we protect the earth with all our might to stop Dr. Eggman! Yoshi: And all of his rampaging Egg Pawns! Sunset Shimmer: From destroying our planet earth! Amy Rose: And rid the world and universe from evil! Gmerl: You better watch out, Eggman. We're not backing down. United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Announcer: Call 1-800-574-3478 or sent a video message to this e-mail address. At the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit summoned Robbie and his friends here for a new mission. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, We came as soon as we could. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad you all could come. Then, Sora saw someone he knew. Sora: Xion, Is it really you!? Xion: Sora? Mordecai: Sora, You know her? Sora: Yeah, She's an imperfect Replica of me created from my leaked memories. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: Woah! Sonic the Hedgehog: If you guys would think that's cool, Pit, Palutena, This is my mother, Queen Aleena and my siblings, My brother, Manic and my sister, Sonia. Lady Palutena: I am honored to meet you and your children, Queen Aleena. One of your sons, Sonic is our Gold Data Squad Ranger, You should be very proud of him. Queen Aleena: Indeed I am, Palutena. (to Sonic) I always knew that you are one of my best sons in the world. Sonic the Hedgehog: Aww, Come on, Mom, You're embarrassing me. Manic the Hedgehog: (laughs) Cheer up, Bro. You should feel good about that. Sonia the Hedgehog: You got that right, Manic. Wanda: Isn't this just touching? Tommy Turnbull: It sure is, Wanda. Just then, Robbie and Robin had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Robin Diaz: Ahh! Queen Aleena: Are they alright, Sonic? What's happening to them? Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like Robbie and Robin here are having those visions. Amy Rose: It happens all the time, Queen Aleena. In Robbie and Robin's visions, They could see the White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. Lady Palutena: What did you two see? Robbie Diaz: (panting) I.. I think we've saw the White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. Queen Aleena: Really, Who are they? Robin Diaz: We don't know yet. Sora: What do you make of it, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Hmmm, One thing for sure is that their visions never lie. Just then, Robbie got a message from Chloe from his laptop. Robbie Diaz: Huh? He rushed towards his room as the others followed him. Mordecai: What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: I think I've got a message in my laptop. He went online as he opened the video message. Rigby: What's it say, What's it say!? However, Mordecai punches Rigby out of Robbie's shoulder. Mordecai: Dude, Calm down, He hasn't opened it yet. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Mordo, Let me just open it. As he pressed the button, There was a communication video as Lily got through. Robbie Diaz: Uh, Hello? Lily Parker: (gasps) Hey, Girls! We got through! Lily got up as Chloe sat down with Emily, Kelsey, April and Dawn looking. Chloe Winter: Robbie Diaz, Red Data Squad Ranger? Robbie Diaz: (Clears his throat) Yep, you are absolutely correct, what's you're emergency? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts